Nuestra vida juntos
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Mark recuerda momentos de su vida junto con Dylan y se da cuenta del terrible error que cometió al no corresponderle. Fic de 3 capis, 1º: pasado. MarkDylan


Buenas! debo decir que este fic, de 3 capitulos, se me ocurrió un día que estaba escuchando una canción y fue en plan: voilà, se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo sobre este pair... así que lo escribiré para que luego la gente no haga como yo y se vuelva loca al buscar fics sobre Mark y Dylan xD. Y por eso ahora lo estoy subiendo...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo utilizó sus personajes para hacer algunas paridas sin fines de lucro.

**Pareja:** MarkDylan o DylanMark, como quieran interpretarlo.

**Capítulos:** 3, el fic y se dividirá en tres partes claramente diferenciadas, la primera será la del pasado (o los recuerdos), la segunda el presente y la tercera el futuro.

**Advertencias:** Yo lo escribé oyengo la canción de Sucker Punch: Sweet Dreams, así que pueden hacerlo ustedes también al leer :D. Además hay varias frases en inglés, pero abajo esta su traducción.

Y otra cosa más, en el fic yo hice como que ellos ya son más mayores... por lo que Mark tendría unos 18 años y Dylan unos 17. Sin más que decir, pueden empezar a leer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mark se sentía extraño, era como si estuviese flotando en algún lugar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo sentía como alguien decía su nombre. Al principio no supo reconocer la voz, ya que esta se sentía muy baja y como si se encontrase alejada. Pero, poco a poco, la voz se hacía más reconocible. Por la suavidad con la que hablaba y el tono que utilizaba, dedujo que era un niño de unos cinco años. Se extraño bastante. Le resultaba terriblemente familiar, pero no lograba identificarla.

Luego de unos segundos, sintió como que ya no estaba flotando, sino más bien que se encontraba en el suelo. Era raro, él no recordaba encontrarse en el suelo, ni haberse caído. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Había mucha luz así que decidió volver a cerrarlos. Después de otros segundos, volvió a abrirlos. Notó que se encontraba en el suelo, así que se sentó y observó a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, la misma que lo llamaba.

— ¿D-Dylan…?

Se sorprendió al verlo. Obviamente, era su mejor amigo, pero con muchos años menos, aunque las gafas seguían siendo prácticamente las mismas, a excepción de que estas eran mucho más pequeñas que las que normalmente usaba y los bordes eran rojos con algún que otro dibujo. Dedujo que más o menos tendría cinco o seis años. En ese momento, lo primero que hizo fue observarse a sí mismo y notó que no sólo Dylan había encogido, sino que él también.

—Mark… -decía el rubio- _s-s-sorry…_

El recién nombrado le miro detenidamente, no entendía que pasaba ahí. Pero el ver llorar a su mejor amigo le hizo alarmarse, e instintivamente le rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo. Él otro siguió llorando y puso sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Mark, para así poder separarse un poco.

—No quería golpearte con la pelota…

—Está bien. No importa, además no me duele…

El de ojos verdes dejo de abrazarlo y con sus manos le secó las lágrimas. Le sonrió y su compañero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Prométeme… _Promise me you'll never crying to my fault _(1) -el más bajito asintió con la cabeza

—Y tú… _promise me we will always be best friends _(2)

—_Forever… and ever… _(3)

Ambos se sonrieron y Dylan ayudó a Mark a levantarse del césped donde se encontraba, ya que por lo que parece, ambos estaban en un parque. Miraron al cielo y vieron que estaba atardeciendo. Se cogieron de la mano y salieron corriendo para volver a sus casas.

Entonces sintió que la vista se le nublaba. Cerró los ojos y apareció la misma sensación de antes. Era como si su cuerpo volviese a estar flotando. No entendía nada, y tampoco podía abrir los ojos ya que le dolía demasiado. Y, al igual que antes, volvió a sentir como si volvía a posicionarse en tierra. Pero esta vez su cuerpo se sentía más ligero. Unas risas le despertaron de su ensoñación.

Abrió los ojos y vio que el lugar donde se encontraba era el mismo parque de antes, sólo que en otra parte. Bajo su mirada y observó a dos niños de unos ocho o nueve años mirando a una pareja que se estaba entregando unos chocolates. No le hizo falta ni siquiera pensar. Había reconocido a esos dos niños, volvían a ser Dylan y él. Se agachó para observarlos mejor. Ambos parecían tener cara de asco ante la escena que estaban viendo.

—Yo también quiero que me den un chocolate para San Valentín…

—Yo tengo un caramelo… si quieres te lo doy –decía sonriendo

—_Ok_, me parece bien –respondía devolviéndole la sonrisa a la vez que cogía el regalo de su amigo

—_H-hey, Mark…_

—_Said me…_

—S-s-sí tu quieres… yo podría darte… un chocolate para San Valentín… a-aunque estuvieses con alguien…

—_R-really? Great!_ Esperare al próximo año y a todos los siguientes para recibir _your chocolate~_

—_Don´t worry…_ te prometo que siempre te los haré~

Chocaron sus manos y siguieron burlándose de la feliz pareja.

Y ahí estaba otra vez la misma sensación. Pero esta vez fue más brusca. Sintió que su cuerpo fue como tele transportado a otro lugar y de repente se encontró fuera de una cancha de fútbol. Se dio la vuelta y se vio a si mismo abrazando a Dylan, que con mano tenía rodeado el cuello de su amigo y la otra la tenía en el aire, mientras gritaba emocionado que habían sido seleccionados para representar a Estados Unidos en la FFI.

Entonces su mente hizo un clic. Lo que estaba viendo eran diferentes épocas de su vida, que daba la casualidad que en todas aparecía su mejor amigo. Pero había algo que no cuadraba y era el porqué las estaba viendo. Pero no pudo seguir cuestionándose ya que sintió que se mareaba y le costaba quedarse de pie. De repente, el escenario que estaba presenciando desapareció y se convirtió en otro completamente diferente.

Se vio a sí mismo en un vestuario, sentado en el suelo mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos. Pasaron unos segundos y entró Dylan al lugar, que sólo era ocupado por su amigo. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado

—_Why are you __sad?_ (4)

—_Dylan... we have lost_ (5) ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre... feliz?

—No he dicho eso… sólo que…

—Ya da igual todo. Hemos perdido, es lo único que cuenta…

— _Todas las batallas en la vida sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos. _(6)

Mark dejo de ocultar su rostro y observó a su amigo. Se sorprendió haberle oído decir algo tan filosófico, no es que Dylan fuese tonto es sólo que no solía decir ese tipo de cosas.

—Dylan…

Tan pronto como dijo su nombre le abrazó. Necesitaba que alguien le quitase todo el dolor que le había causado la pérdida y la posterior eliminación de la FFI. Él otro correspondió su abrazo y le susurró un "_Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír" _(7). Mark sonrió, sólo su mejor amigo era capaz de quitarle esa tristeza.

Se quedó observando unos minutos la escena y se preguntó, nuevamente, porque estaba presenciando momentos de su vida, y porque esos y no otros. Se dio la vuelta y observó como la escena cambió. Ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el pasillo de su colegio. Vio como él se encontraba caminando, sin rumbo fijo, a la vez que se veía que estaba terriblemente dolido y cabreado. No recordaba que pasó ese día, pero dedujo que en ese momento ya debería tener unos dieciséis años. Siguió viéndose mientras caminaba hasta que en un momento era detenido por Dylan.

—Mark_, please_…

—Dylan. Como no tengas un buen argumento, mejor no digas nada porque no me convencerás –reaccionó, ya sabía que día ere ese

—Pero… hay muchas personas en el mundo y…

—Y nada. Yo solo le quiero a él ¿es qué no puedes entenderlo? Claro, como tú nunca te has enamorado pues no lo sabes…

—Yo nunca he dicho que no me había enamorado…

—Dylan… -suspiró- ahora no estoy de humor para discutir contigo así que déjame en paz, que menudo San Valentín estoy pasando…

— ¿¡Y crees… -el rubio rompió a llorar- que yo no!

Dylan salió corriendo y su amigo se sintió culpable, iba a ir tras él, pero al final se arrepintió, no es que él tuviese alguna idea de cómo animarlo. Además él también tenía sus problemas. Así que decidió seguir caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Eso le dolió, no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, su mejor amigo siempre estaba ahí para animarle y cuando más lo necesitaba lo dejaba tirado. Salió corriendo en dirección a donde se había ido el de gafas. Al llegar lo vio sentado en el suelo mirando una pequeña cajita que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Es qué no te das cuenta…? Y además, no es mi culpa que Kazuya salga con Aki… -apretó la cajita contra su pecho- yo… no pude cumplirte la promesa de no volver a llorar por ti –a Mark le dolió ese comentario, más que cualquier otra cosa- pero ¿sabes qué…? –observó la cajita- yo aún te la sigo haciendo… aunque no me correspondas –comenzó a sollozar- _Happy Valentine´s day, Mark… _

Se le rompió el corazón de verle así. Quería pedirle perdón, abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero sabía que era imposible, eso era sólo un recuerdo. Intentó acercarse a su amigo pero escuchó unos gritos tras suyo. Se dio la vuelta y la escena volvió a cambiar. Esta vez era en la calle. Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Había sido dos meses después de cumplir ya diecisiete.

— ¡No esperaba que pudieses hacer algo!

— ¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¡No es mi culpa que él no te corresponda!

— ¿¡Te gusta recordármelo, no!

— ¡Lo único que intento es que te olvides de Kazuya!

— ¿¡Cómo puedo olvidarme de alguien a quién he amado tanto!

— ¡Intenta superarlo! ¡Él está con Aki y seguramente lo seguirá estando por mucho tiempo! ¡Ella ha sido a la única chica a la que ha amado desde que eran pequeños!

— ¿¡Quieres que me rinda!

— ¡No te he pedido eso…! ¡Es sólo que…! ¡Hay veces que hay otras personas a tu alrededor que te quieren de la misma manera que tú a él y por seguir un amor no correspondido…! no te das cuenta…

— ¡Entonces también me sirve a mí…! ¡Si lo sigo esperando entonces…!

— ¡Mark, supéralo… a él no le gustan los hombres!

— ¡Eso no se sabe…! Si sólo hubiese podido pasar más tiempo con él y no tanto contigo entonces yo…

—Sólo… ¿sólo he sido una pérdida de tiempo para ti… verdad?

—No… Dylan yo no… es sólo que si hubiese estado más con Kazuya –sintió que su mejilla le dolía, acababa de recibir una cachetada

—Yo lo sabía… lo supe antes que la mayoría… tú te enteraste un año después… Aki y Kazuya llevan saliendo casi dos años, pero no quería decírtelo, no quería romperte el corazón… lamento que por mi culpa, él no te corresponda. Es verdad, si no hubieses pasado tanto tiempo conmigo, seguramente él habría visto la genial persona que eres… -a cada palabra que decía su voz era más y más baja y sólo se sentía un hilo de voz.

Él quería hacer algo y no sólo estar observando. Le destrozaba ver a Dylan así y no comprendía cómo había sido tan idiota en esos momentos. Siguió observando la escena y vio como Domon intervenía y se llevaba a su compañero, dejando a Mark sólo. Sabía que luego él iría a su casa y maldeciría todo lo que había alrededor. Así que decidió seguir a sus dos compañeros.

—Él… él me odia…

—No Dylan… no ha dicho eso, sólo está molesto por lo de Ichinose y Aki, pero no es tu culpa…

—Si yo… si yo no hubiese estado tanto con Mark ¡Entonces ahora podría cumplir su sueño de estar con Kazuya!

— ¡No es verdad, Dylan! Si tú no hubieses estado a su lado a saber que locuras hubiese hecho, además tú eres muy importante para él, eres su mejor amigo…

— ¡No quiero ser su mejor amigo, Domon! ¡Llevó esperándolo años! ¡Hace años que estoy enamorado de Mark y le he esperado pacientemente, pero parece que siempre seré _"his best friend"_!

Mark se sorprendió con el último comentario, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Qué Dylan… qué? No, debía ser mentira. Él era su mejor amigo y siempre había estado ahí para ayudarle, pero lo hacía sólo por amistad no por amor. Lo único que quería era auto convencerse de que lo que acababa de oír debía ser un error. Sí, eso era, un error.

Se alejó un poco de sus compañeros que seguían hablando y sintió que todo se oscurecía. Miró alrededor y era todo negro. Entonces apareció otra escena. Vio como Domon estaba comprando una revista mientras Dylan miraba a la acera de en frente a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. Decidió observar lo que su amigo estaba viendo y notó que ahí se encontraban él e Ichinose hablando de a saber qué. De repente apareció Aki y abrazó al moreno y éste le sonrío y le dio un beso, observó que él simplemente miró a otro lado dando la casualidad que su mirada se cruzó con la de Dylan que al sentirse descubierto se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Ya la has encontrado… Asuka?

—Sí. Me ha costado pero aquí esta –le mostró una revista- ahora verás como yo tenía razón.

Vio como Dylan inflaba sus mejillas dándole un toque infantil, haciendo que extrañase los momentos en los que se lo hacía a él. Dijo que él tendría razón y desvió su mirada. Luego observó que Domon se había dado cuenta de lo que el rubio estaba viendo hace un momento.

—Dylan, la película empezará dentro de un rato

—What…? Oh my god! Quiero ver esa peli desde el principio… vamos, Asuka ¿a qué estamos esperando?

Entonces vio como Domon suspiraba y le sonreía para luego salir corriendo. Miró hacia la acera de enfrente y ya no se vio a sí mismo, sólo a Ichinose y a Aki. Escuchó como un coche frenaba rápidamente pero no le prestó mucha atención, era normal ese tipo de cosas en Estados Unidos.

Pronto, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar y se encontró en un pasillo largo y blanco, vio a sus padres ahí hablando con lo que parecía ser un doctor. Su madre comenzó a llorar y su padre le abrazó mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas. No entendía nada ¿qué hacían sus padres en un hospital…? Y… ¿dónde estaba él…? No pudo aguantarlo más y salió corriendo del lugar. Logró salir del hospital y siguió corriendo sin un rumbo fijo. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba frente a la casa de Dylan. No supo porque llegó ahí, ni tampoco porqué fue ahí precisamente. Cerró sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos se encontraba en la conocida habitación del rubio. Observó que se encontraba con Domon y por lo que parecía acababan de ver una película y beber una gran cantidad de bebidas. Domon se encontraba acostado en un puf mientras Dylan abrazaba a una almohada a la vez que estaba en otro puf. Se acercó a él y notó que tenía las mejillas mojadas. No pudo evitar acariciarlas.

—Mark… -dijo entre sueños- _forgive me...__if I had been __you,__you wouldn´t be__ in the __hospital_ (8)

Se sorprendió al oír eso. No podía creerlo. Ahora entendía lo de sus padres en el hospital pero no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Si él acabó ahí fue por su propia culpa. Le dolía que Dylan se culpase por algo que no le correspondía. Sintió que su vista se nublaba y sus mejillas se humedecían.

—Dylan… eres la cosa más importante para mí. Pero no era capaz de verlo… discúlpame tu a mí por haber sido tan egoísta y no darme cuenta…

Él recién nombrado se levantó y observó toda la habitación como buscando algo. Luego su vista se paro en donde se encontraba supuestamente el ex-capitán de _Unicorn_. Dio varios pestañeos y hasta se talló los ojos. Luego levantó su mano a la altura del pecho de Mark y la estiro hacia delante como si intentase tocar algo. Pero nada. Ahí no había nada. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acostar.

— ¿Dylan…?

Pero nada. Su mejor amigo se volvió a dormir. Levantó su mano para observarla. No se veía transparente, era como siempre. Entonces ¿por qué él otro no le veía…? Ya cansado de todo. Volvió a salir corriendo con dirección al hospital. Quería volver. Recuperar todos los momentos que había perdido junto a Dylan. Pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hizo. Deseaba volver a abrazarlo como hacía antes, sentir su cuerpo a su lado, ese cuerpo que tantas veces le había soportado cuando él se encontraba realmente mal. Ya le daba igual lo de Kazuya y Aki, si ellos querían estar juntos, pues bien por ellos, él no necesitaba a Kazuya, tenía a Dylan. Quería darle las gracias a Domon por haber estado todo ese tiempo con su mejor amigo mientras él hacía el idiota. Además deseaba volver a comer la comida de su madre y debatir con su padre sobre lo que decían en las noticias.

Llegó al hospital. No sabía qué hacer. Pero eso le daba igual, quería volver. Tenía que hacerlo si quería volver a estar con el rubio. Escuchó un ruido que le llamó la atención, era el ruido de la máquina que mostraba las pulsaciones.

Todas las paredes comenzaron a oscurecerse y sintió que sus ojos eran tapados. No entendía nada. De repente su cuerpo comenzó a pesar, pero le dio igual, siguió caminando, aunque no tenía ni idea de adónde iba.

—Yo… quiero volver… yo… quiero decírtelo, Dylan_… I need you_… -escuchó sus latidos cada vez más fuertes- _I… I love… you… I love you, Dylan…_

Tuvo la sensación de que le habían tirado un balde de agua y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Todo era muy brillante, demasiado. Al principio sólo veía manchas, pero después de unos segundos su vista se aclaró y todo tomó su forma original

—_Dad… Mom?..._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Promise me you'll never crying to my fault: Prométeme que nunca volverás a llorar por mi culpa.

2_ Promise me we will always be best friends: Prométeme que siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

3_ Forever… and ever…: Por siempre… y para siempre…

4_ Why are you sad?: ¿Por qué estas triste?

5_ Dylan... we have lost: Dylan... hemos perdido.

6_ Todas las batallas en la vida sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos: Esta frase es de Paulo Coelho.

7_ Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír: Esta frase tiene un creador anónimo, por lo que le doy crédito a quien la haya creado aunque no sepa quien sea.

8_ Forgive me… If I had been you, you wouldn´t be in the hospital: Discúlpame… si yo hubiese estado contigo, tú no estarías en el hospital.

.

Bueno, por fin el capítulo ha acabado, asi que sólo faltan dos partes... ya saben, por cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, tomate... y cualquier cosa que quieran, me lo dicen que yo estoy abierta. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.


End file.
